Warm Heart
by shiramiu
Summary: It was a hot summer day, Claire and Gray decided to cool themselves at Mother's Hill... But The whole things going fast and it turned out to be a confession of their feelings!


**A Fanfiction of Harvest Moon – More Friends of Mineral Town**

**Disclaimer : I do not own harvest moon **

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic ever... i hope it turned out better for the next fics... ^^**

**WARM HEART**

"Hwaah it's so hot!!" The girl with blonde hair just finished her daily work. "Guess it's done for today's chores..." She said. It was mid-afternoon, one hot, summer day.

"Maybe I'll just go somewhere and visit the other villagers..." Claire, the farmer girl then went to the town. The cheerful girl just walked out of her farm, when a young man came out from the blacksmith's store.

"Hey." The guy with blue hat said to Claire. Claire smiled to him, and that's more than enough to make the guy blushed, and turn his hat down, covered his face.

"Good afternoon, Gray! Are you going to the library again?" asked Claire. "If not, let's go somewhere cooler! It's so hot..."

"..." Gray didin't say anything, but he walked beside Claire.

"Okay, I took it as a 'yes'"Said Claire. "Say, where are we going now...? Since it's so hot out here... Oh yeah, why not going to Mother's Hill? It's always cool and breezy there!" Gray just nodded. "Oh, and, would you mind if we stop by the winery to buy some cold juice? It'll be nice!"

In fact, Gray didin't really like this idea. Because...

"Hi Manna! Do you have some cold, pineapple juice?" Asked Claire. But instead of Manna, there stood CLIFF.

"Oh... Hi, Claire, can I help you...?" Said Cliff, blushing when he realized that it was Claire. _Damn, why the hell he must blushed like that, just to see CLAIRE??? _Thinked Gray. _And why do i give it a damn???_

"Cliff? Where's Manna?"

"Well, she's out to chat with the others at Rose Square, as the usual... And I'm here just to put the newly-done pineapple juices..." Said Cliff, while pointing the juice bottles behind him.

"May we have 2 of it? We're kinda thirsty because of the heat," said Claire, winking to Cliff. He blushed and nervously took 2 bottles of grape juice, and lend it to Claire.

"S-sure...! Here you g-" Cliff dropped the bottles, gladly it's not shattered. "I'm sorry, let me take the new ones..." Cliff tried to clean the mess, and Claire tried to help him, while Gray make sure that nothing else's going to drop from the table, (which seems like he had nothing to do... ^^;).

"No! It's ok, we could have thi-" Claire's hand and Cliff's just touched each other, then immideately drawed each other. Blushed furiously, Cliff seems cannot speak anything for the moment. Somewhat angry, Gray took the juices and grab Claire in hand.

"We'll take this. And here's the money." Said Gray coldly to Cliff, who was just staring at the floor, and then they left the winery.

_Now that's strange. _Claire thought that nothing's wrong with her or Cliff, so she cannot see what've made Gray so upset.

"Err... Gray...?" No answer from the guy. Claire sighed, and just walked along with him, while her hand were still grabbed by Gray.

They arrived at the Mother's Hill. Gray realized that he's still had Claire's hand, suddenly just loosen it and apologize.

"I'm sorry..." Said Gray, lower his hat again, and felt something warm on his face.

Claire laughed away and take Gray to a nice spot to sit. They sat under a tree in the lake front, enjoying the view of calm water and the breezy wind.

"It's so nice to be here, huh..." Said Claire. "Much better than to be in town, if I think about it..." Gray nodded, but didn't say anything. "Ouwh Gray, wouldn't you say something? I feel like I'm talking to a tree bark!" Said Claire, then fastly took Gray's hat off.

"Hey!" Gray tried to take it back, but Claire was just too fast. She ran off and laughed away. Gray just stood still, but smiled to see her...

"Hahaha! I took your hat!" Said Claire when she came back to the spot where they sat.

"Nah, it's ok..." Said Gray, then sat again, staring at the lake. _Why do I feel so comfortable if I'm with her...? Even if she's quite annoying, why don't I mind...? _ Think Gray.

_Why did I even became that damn upset seeing her with Cliff? It's none of my business, but... I just felt that I have to separate them..._

Gray lost in his deep thought. And he thought that he already got the answers.

Claire approached him, looked at his thinking face.

"You know... You actually look better without this hat..." Said Claire, then back staring at the lake but Gray could see that she blushed while she said that.

"Claire..." The weird feelings almost bursted from Gray's chest, his heart beating so fast but he doesn't know what to do!

"Gray... Would you mind if I ask you something...?" Said Claire, somewhat nervous. _In all of the sudden? What should I say??? _Gray couldn't think clearly.

"... Could you explain about what happened in the winery...?" asked Claire, now looking eye-to-eye with Gray. Gray stunned, the deep-blue sapphire eyes were locked with his, could not look into other places anymore. He gulped, thinking seriously about what he was going to say. "Gray...?"

"It's..." Finally, He talked, and stood up. "I don't know why..." He moved closer to Claire, still eye-locked with her. His heart beating so fast that he almost sure Claire would hear it too. "I don't know why I feel this kind of feeling..." He look at Claire, deep in the eyes...

"Everytime you laugh, do pranks, I never mind it, even if... Even if you took my hat... And I've never let anyone done it before..." Gray took Claire's hands, let his hat fell to the ground and put those tiny hands on his chest.

"Gray...?" Claire just as nervous as Gray, but cannot react properly. _Why is he...? But I... can't get my eyes over him, too... _Thinked Claire. _His heart's pounding fast... Does it mean...?_

"Claire... Can you feel it...?" Claire nodded. "It began to pound so fast... Especially if I'm near you..." Said Gray, releasing Claire's hands. "And... in the winery..."

Gray looked away from Claire, "I don't understand about this... But..." He put his on his head, covered his eyes, "I feel very angry if you were close to other guy from me... Like Cliff..."

"That's... impossible..." "Is... is that mean..." Claire murmured, most likely to herself.

"Claire..." Gray stepped closer, grabbed her hands again, and look at her in the eyes. He didn't care if his face were as red as boiled shrimp, or about his heart seemed to explode right away...

"You're not only have stolen my hat..."

"You've stolen... My heart too..."

"I think... I love you..."

Time seemed to stop at the moment, Claire cannot believe what she had heard. _Gray... he loved ME...? This must be a dream..._

"Gray..." Claire started to talk.

"You don't have to answer it right now... In case you want to think about it again-"

"No..." "I want to answer it right now..." Claire said, heart pounding so fast, blushed furiously but still wanted to continue what she'd say.

"I... I..." She cannot say anything. Gray could see that she's shaking at the moment. He smiled, and tap on her shoulder, "That's OK..." He said. "You don't have to answer it now..." Said Gray, then took the hat from the ground. He's putting it back to his head when suddenly...

Claire's tiny hands pulled him, and she kissed Gray on the lips. Gray couldn't think anymore, he couldn't even move himself!

Then slowly, Claire separated herself. Looking down to the ground, Gray saw thet she's blushing all over her face.

"This is the answer of mine..." Said Claire, looking up at him and smiled.

***

On the way back to Mineral Town, they walked together, holding hand-in-hand.

"Gray, weren't we supposed to cool ourselves at the Mother's Hill?" Asked Claire suddenly.

"Umm... Yeah, you're right. What's wrong with that?" Said Gray, a little confused about the question. Claire blushed a little and smiled.

"Because... It seems like my heart's getting warmer..."

***

_**How was it? R/R please!  
**_


End file.
